The Bachelor Sweeper
by KuroNekoFangirl
Summary: READERS! Decide! Who will be Train's love mate forever! Click inside for description. Sorry for the late update and I have a few rules to set up as well. Chapter 1 will be up soon. Be prepared to vote someone off! DISCONTINUED.
1. Introduction

A/N: (Standing on top of computer desk, eyes closed and very quiet) …

Sven: What are you doing?

Me: (Cracks eye) Shush. I'm busy.

Sven: Doing what exactly?

Me: Sven, shut the hell up and then I'll tell you.

Train: (Comes into room holding bag of potato chips and incessantly eating them) Yo! KNC! Whatcha doin'?

Me: Coming up with a new story for you Train-kun.

Sven: (Pissed) Sure, he asks and you spill your guts! Have you no shame?!

Me: Only when it comes to Train baby. (Snaps head upward) THAT'S IT!!

Train: (Stops eating) What's it?

Me: A STORY… THAT THE READERS DECIDE HOW IT ENDS!!

Sven: … Come again?

Me: A STORY… TO MATCH TRAIN UP WITH HIS TRUE LOVE!!

Train: (Tosses bag away) ARE YOU SERIOUS?? WE'LL DECIDE WHO I ACTUALLY END UP WITH IN THIS SERIES??

Me: YES!! THAT WAY, I'LL GET READERS AND THEY'LL BE INTERESTED IN THE STORY!!  
Train: YESSSSSS!! (Punches fist in the air)

Sven: …Who would be retarded enough to read that story?

Me: Someone who has been fed up enough with the endless crazy pairings!

Train: (Gets on one knee) Kuro-Neko-Chan, I beg you, do this story! For me, for the world!

Me: I WILL DO IT!! READERS AND LOVERS OF TRAIN HEARTNET, UNITE!! Make suggestions; send me profiles of your characters, male or female! I'll put them all! They will all be contestants on _**THE BACHELOR SWEEPER**_! (Also send in name requests)

Train: (Claps hands excitedly) Oh, can I recruit people to help me decide?

Me: Of course! The more the merrier!

Sven: And you'll be the first to suggest your character, aren't you?

Me: Hey! Not all my stories have my character in them!

Sven: Just the ones that no one pays attention to.

Me: That's it! You're on filing duty! You will not help narrow the vote! EVER!!

Sven: WHAT?? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'M HIS PARTNER FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!

Me: You're not getting me to change my mind! Readers, send in your requests by the end of this month, if possible. Look for the first chapter and the contestants in October!

Train: (Singing incoherently) I'm gonna get a girlfriend, I'm gonna get a girlfriend, I'm gonna get a girlfriend…

Me: (Puts hand on shoulder) Hold it lover-boy! You gotta wait at least a month!

Train: (Crosses arms and pouts) Boo.

Sven: (Glares) Don't be such a baby.

Me: DON'T FUSS AT MY STAR!!


	2. Meet the Contestants!

A/N: Yay! I got such a response!!!

Train: (Flips through papers) There are only nine contestants.

Me: Ten counting Jimmy silly!

Train: (Puts papers down) Right, my bad.

Me: Alright, let's let our contestants meet our hero before we go into judging!!!! Wanna start us out?

Train: Sure. First up is the lovely and very spunky: Isabelle DeVichy!!!!

Isabelle: (comes from backstage and sits down in chairs) Hi everyone!!!

Train: (Eyeing her)

Me: Train? Any questions?

Train: Huh? Oh, oh yeah… um, let me say first—

Me: Her description for the readers?

Train: (Shrugs) Th-that too.

Me: Alright, Isabelle is a lovely 19 year old, who loves writing and taking notes on everything she sees!!! She is talented, and has family relations to the army!! She has long blonde hair in a braided ponytail and has very dazzling green eyes!!!

Train: Dazzling green eyes…

Me: Train!

Train: Huh? Oh right, um… how do you think life should be lived?

Isabelle: Downright all fun and all play but have a moment of seriousness!

Train: (Sits up in chair) I like her!

Me: Alrighty, calm down lover-boy; 'cuz next we have…Sven?

All: (Gasp, no one was expecting that)

Me: Um… okay, Sven.

Sven: (Already calmly sitting in chair; Isabelle's a little freaked out) Shoot.

Train: Um… Wh-what are your favorite pastimes?

Sven: Fixing cars, smoking, staring at you when you don't know it…

Train: (A little scared) Kuro-Neko-Chan…

Me: Okaaaayyy! Let's move on. Next is… Kazuki Coltan!!

Kazuki: (Comes center stage, sticking her tongue at Isabelle and Sven) Hi Train! Hi everyone!

Me: Welcome aboard!

Kazuki: Thanks!

Train: (Shifting through file) It says here you have a nickname!

Kazuki: (Frowns) Yes.

Train: May I call you that?

Kazuki: No!

Train: (Startled) What'd I say?!

Me: (Whispering) She doesn't exactly like the name 'Arrogant Princess'.

Train: Ooooh. Sorry!

Me: How about some real questions then for our lovely guest?

Train: Yeah! Um… So you're 23?

Kazuki: Yes, yes I am. (Smiles cheerfully)

Train: Whoa! You play in an orchestra and you're a sweeper!

Kazuki: (Blushes) Yes.

Train: And you like cats, kittens, playing violin and piano, sword fencing, and reading…

Kazuki: Yes.

Me: Wow! Is there anything you can't do?

Kazuki: …I can't handle pink miniskirts.

Me: (Gasp) Me neither! Omigod, we have sooo much in common! Awesome!

Kazuki: (Giggles) Thanks!

Train: You have such pretty brown hair, and gorgeous blue eyes!

Kazuki: (Giggles) Thanks…

Train: Well, thanks for coming!

Me: Alright, next up is… omigosh, her brother! Allen Coltan!

Allen: (Comes out waving, girls and Sven glaring at him silently) Hello!

Me: (Shifting papers) Virgin boy?

Allen: (Rolls eyes) One of my nicknames.

Me: Cool.

Train: So you like Kazuki, snow, honest people, and… Snowball?

Allen: My cat.

Me: It says here your cat's schizo.

Allen: (Shrugs) She's not like that to me.

Me: Ooookaaaay… um, you're 24?

Train: (Starts) Huh?!

Allen: I don't mind playing uke.

Train: (Relaxes) Thank god… OW! (Rubs rib where I poked him)

Me: And you have blonde hair and blue eyes…

Allen: Yes.

Me: Ooh… (Fangilrish giggle)

Train: (Shudders) You don't like anyone being near your sister?

Allen: Nope.

Train: But you're okay with me?

Allen: (Shakes head) No I'm not, I'm just entering for fun, possibly romance (Me: another fangirlish giggle), but that's it. I had no idea she was entering too.

Train: Kuro-Neko-chan…

Me: Moving on, thank you Allen… Next is… um, what's your name?

Mystery girl: (Backstage) Make one up.

Me: Okay, um… Midori Kazetaka!

Midori: (Comes upstage) Hey! Sorry for the confusion!

Train: No worries! So, you're an informant?

Midori: Yep! And I love what I do!

Me: (shakes finger) Exactly the attitude we're looking for!

Midori: (Giggles) Thanks!

Me: So Train, anything to say to our lovely guest?

Train: Pretty, pretty, Midori-san...

Me: (Sweatdrops) So, Midori-san, any hobbies?

Midori: I work as an informat and love rebel boys. (Growls at Train)

Train: (Growls back)

Me: (Hit him over the head) Cool it.

Train: Sowwwy...

Me: Anyway, I like your hair! A bob-like style with black hair, correct?

Midori: A-huh.

Train: (Whispering) We only have a few minutes left...

Me: Good point. Thank you Midori, can you wait over there? Thanks! Okay, next is a late entry, but no worries! Say hello to... Misty!!!!!!!

Misty: (Appears from backsatge and winks at Train) Nice to meet you all!

Me: So, Misty, 22 years old and looking so good for your age! I like it!

Misty: (giggles) Thanks!

Train: Train loves your brown hair with your blue eyes.

Misty: (Glances concernedly)

Me: (Chuckles) He sometimes talks in third person...

Misty: (Giggles nervously) Uh...Misty likes you too.

Train: (Smirks happily)

Me: Thank you Misty! Next up is... Leona Valentine!

Leona: Hey there!

Me: It says in my little black book that you replaced Train when he left Chronos...

Leona: Yup.

Train: Wow. You must be something!

Leona: (smiles happily)

Me: Your hair is unique too! Blonde with a black streak, you don't see much of that nowadays!

Leona: I like your (Director deleted this to hide my idenity) hair too.

Me: Oooh, smart lady!!!!!!

Train: Yippee!

Me: Let's see... next is Saya! (Director comes up) What's up? (Listens for a moment) Oh... I see...

Train: What's the matter?

Me: Creed's chasing her around the studio attempting to kill her again. She won't be here until next episode.

Train: Oh man.

Girls and Allen and Sven: (Cheer excitedly).

Me: Let's keep going! Next is...my good friend Number 3 Fangirl's character, Lavendar!!!

Lavendar: Hi guys! (Winks at Train) Nice ta see you again KNC.

Me: As always! How's your other fanfic going?

Lavendar: You know Number 3, she's reaaaaaally slow when it comes to writing.

Me: I'll kick her in the butt later for you.

Lavendar: Please and thank you.

Me: So... for the readers, I will tell everyone what your creator asked me to say, deal?

Lavendar: Deal.

Me: Okay. Lavendar is a spunky girl with long red hair, gorgeous red eyes, and tattoos on her arms and stomach like Renji's in Bleach.

Train: Oooh! Crossover romance!

Me: I have to wonder though, what your husband would say.

Lavendar: (Sweatdrops) Uh...let's not focus on that right now, please?

Me: Alrighty-roo. Next and Last, but definitely not least......my character, Jimmy...I'll go with Nushimura for today.

Jimmy: Gee, thanks.

Train: I remember you! You're the one that's always popping up in random stories, even if you're not in them!

Jimmy: (Getting mad) And I remember you as the one who got his face punched in if you talk about that again.

Train: (Cowers under desk) Sowwwy...

Me: Uh, brief description then wrap up?

Jimmy: (Shrugs) Sure.

Me: Okay! Jimmy is a boy (Jimmy: Of course) with short brown hair, pretty blue eyes and is 21 years old today! He is an assassin at Chronos until he meets Train for an assignment to capture a dog-smuggler. His number is XII and he can be a bit short tempered but is reaaaaally sweet once you get to know him.

Jimmy: Impressive.

Me: Thank you. Train, will you stop cowering and say goodbye to everyone?

Train: (Raises hand from under desk) Bye everybody...thanks for being here.

Contestants: (Crowd around camera and there are sounds of 'Pick me!' 'I love Train!' 'He is so hot!' before the director can peel them off the camera)

Me: Well, I think we did good!

Train: (Finally comes up from behind desk) They still have to be eliminated though.

Me: I know, just like the Bachelor.

Train: You've never watched it before.

Me: Only cuz my parents won't let me!!

Train: (Snickers) Just between you and me though, I think Jimmy looks better with his hair long.

Jimmy: (Comes back onstage) I HEARD THAT!

Train: (Eeps and runs away as Jimmy chases him)

Me: (Sigh) This could be a long show. Read and rate people! Send in romantic moments and decides who gets their date first with the spectacular Train! Also...be prepared to vote off one of these contestants after the next chapter!

Train: (Comes back on stage, gasping) We'll...see you... in December! (Screeches as Jimmy comes after him again, bringing all the contestants) HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE......


	3. A quick correction and apology

A note:

As my good fan, **Destination's d e s t i n y** pointed out, the contestant Misty has auburn hair with amethyst eyes!

As payment for my clumsiness, I have decided to lend one of my kidnapped hot anime guys as a ransom for a day.

All: WHAT?!

Yes, for a day. Keep reviewing everyone!

All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Again, I am sorry.


	4. Another correction and some new rules

A note:

Gosh, before I continue writing this story, let me just set down a few rules:

Train: Rules?!

Me: Yes, rules.

**1. **No more contestants after the next chapter. I'm afraid I can't keep up with all the new contestants that you all suggested. I'm afraid I have to set these new rules in order to organize this. I'm surprised I made this much already!

**2. **I'm sorry if I make any mistakes but I'm afraid in order to make this story work, I have to add some details:

_Note: I'm sorry I made changes in Kazuki and Allen **Hana Goldflower **but I will include your moments first in response to this. I will add the changes that you requested in the beginning of the new chapter. I'm sorry, **Destination's d e s t i n y, **I swear you will be next._

**3. **From this point on, I won't accept any more mistake corrections also. I don't want to sound mean, but I'm trying the best I can.

**4. **I'm also sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm starting to work so I won't be able to update quickly, but I can assure you, I have not forgotten this story. I will keep your ideas in mind, I swear!!!!!!!

Train: Now, be nice everyone! KNC's trying her best!

Sven: Y'know, she's gonna say that she's lending you out to **Hana Goldflower **and **Destination's d e s t i n y **for making the mistakes she made.

Train: No she's not... (looks to me) Right?

Me: Actually, I am.

Train: WHAT?!

Me: You both will be given Train Heartnet in response to missing the deadline and making the mistakes and everything. Take it like a man!

Train: Aww...

Once again, I'm sorry.


End file.
